


All On One Hand

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [36]
Category: GLAM (band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Jungkook wouldn't be a temptation if Yoongi weren't so easily swayed
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Dahee/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Tumblr Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 7





	All On One Hand

The second time it happens, Dahee’s out of town and Yoongi can’t pretend he’s disappointed. He looks out of the bedroom window and watches the headlights of Jungkook’s car cut out as the engine falls silent.

At this time of night it’s too quiet for secrecy, and the slam of the car door makes Yoongi jump. Jungkook marches up to the house and rings the bell, one, twice, the shrill siren surely loud enough to wake the street.

Yoongi doesn’t move. Yoongi shouldn’t move. Yoongi’s good at staying still.

Jungkook steps back and peers up at him, just to make sure that Yoongi knows he knows. To make sure they’re on the same page.

In another version of reality, Yoongi practices self control as hard as he practices self sabotage. Alone, in the dark, at three in the morning, in the corner of his heart where he thinks to hide his secrets, Yoongi feels his fingers slipping off the latch that seals the front door tight, before he has a chance to consider consequences. He lets Jungkook in and hopes that the sound of their breathing is enough to drown out everything else.

If there’s anything else to hear.

Dahee gets back two days later and kisses the corner of Yoongi’s mouth absentmindedly. If she notices anything out of place she doesn’t mention it, and Yoongi promises himself that twice is enough.

The third time it happens it’s an accident, a trick of the light. They’re walking towards each other, on the same street in an area of the city Yoongi doesn’t have any reason to be in. Jungkook is right in front of him by the time he comes into focus, and once he’s there it’s hard to think about anything else.

Yoongi tries to sidestep; he’s good at dodging the things he doesn’t want to deal with, he should have been a basketball player after all.

He wants to deal with Jungkook though, just a little, just enough. Fingers close around his wrist and before he can rally to the cause of common sense Jungkook’s leaning in.

“I know a place.”

Yoongi’s heard that before. He knows too many places, every last one of them another sin against someone who deserved more from him.

Or who just deserved more. You can get this from anyone after all. When Yoongi links his fingers with Jungkook’s and tells himself this was inevitable he knows he’s just being selfish. He wants this, but he has a choice, and he can’t choose this if he wants to choose Dahee.

Yoongi wants to choose Dahee, but when Jungkook shoves him through the door of an unfamiliar building and pins him to the wall, he knows he’s going to choose wrong.

The fourth time it happens, Yoongi gives Jungkook a key to the back door. It’s inexcusable, and after that he loses count.

The fifth time he dares to put a number to it, there’s a pretty girl who he doesn’t recognise hanging off Jungkook’s arm. She looks over when Jungkook does and smiles at Yoongi like she knows all too well who he is.

Dahee looks between them, her brow creasing as she tries to put two and two together. Yoongi can see that she’s going to come to the wrong conclusion, but he can’t correct her without pointing her towards the right one.

Jungkook catches Yoongi’s gaze and smirks. Why do they have to do this in public?

Next to him, Dahee tenses, then drops his hand. Maybe she can see how this works after all.

The first time it happens, Jungkook knows exactly what he’s doing. They’ve known each other for a while, and he knows about Yoongi’s wife; but he doesn’t know her personally. So when he slides himself a little too far into Yoongi’s personal space it doesn’t feel like he’s playing unfair.

They’re at a bar, but neither of them has really touched their drink. This is the kind of place they should have avoided coming to alone (and under the circumstances, being here together counts as being here alone) unless they meant to play with fire.

Jungkook’s seen the way Yoongi looks at him. A little too long, a little too longingly.

“I have a idea,” Jungkook breathes into the shell of Yoongi’s ear.

Yoongi’s hand slides off the table to brace himself against Jungkook’s thigh. It’s hard to tell if it’s invitational or preventative, but the way Yoongi’s eyes rake over his face is unambiguous.

“Just once,” Yoongi whispers as he steps into Jungkook’s bedroom.

Jungkook nods, and doesn’t believe him in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
